Mistakes
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: It only takes one night for things to change forever. Amy thought she had already learn't that lesson after band camp but after one mistake, her so called perfect life is going to change. But she's not the only one making mistakes. Are the changes for better or for worse?
1. A Secret is Revealed

**Secret Life just started again! To celebrate I decided to write a story prediction about what I think might happen based on what was hinted in the season preview. And if anyone is interested I'm willing to add more to this story. Anyway enjoy the story.**

Amy held tightly onto a three year old John. John was memorized by the sparkling piece of jewelry on her finger. Amy was on her third lap around the neighborhood. It had been almost half an hour since she stormed out of her parent's house.

"Mommy?" John asked sweetly as he played with Amy's hair.

The scowl on Amy's face disappeared as she stared at her young son. He was so sweet and innocent, how could she do this to him?

As they were nearing the house John tugged on Amy's hair.

"Ow John that hurt," Amy frowned as she detached John from her hair.

"Go house," John commanded as he pointed toward the house.

Amy sighed as she looked at the house. As much as she wanted to go back inside, she just couldn't. She couldn't stand to look at him now that he knew what she did.

"Please mommy."

Amy took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. She held onto the cold doorknob then slowly turned it. As she walked inside she tried not to draw attention to herself. But everyone was waiting for her.

She expected him to be furious, to be yelling and cursing the day she ever came into his life but no. He was calmer than she had ever seen him.

"Do you feel better now?" Anne asked.

"No I'm not okay, I hate myself, I'm a horrible person and one walk won't change that," Amy thought to herself but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Amy let's go home, we need to talk."

Her attention turned towards Ricky. Although he seemed calm on the outside his voice gave him away, he was mad.

Amy nodded as John reached out for his daddy. Amy transferred John to Ricky as they walked out the door.

"How come you didn't get mad in there?" Amy questioned as they were getting in the car.

"You know I don't like to make a scene," Ricky stated.

John was happily buckled into the backseat. Even though the young couple knew he knew what was going on, they still couldn't break the tension; not even for their son.

Ricky continued to stay calm until they were safely behind the locked door of their apartment. Ricky put John down for a nap even though it was nowhere near John's nap time then returned to the living.

Amy was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She heard him come in the room but she couldn't look up.

"I can't believe you!" Ricky yelled.

Amy didn't respond.

"Our whole relationship you have been watching me like a hawk making sure I didn't cheat. Then you just go off and cheat on me like it's no big deal," Ricky continued to shout. He face was beginning to turn red like it often did when he was upset.

"Ricky it's not like that, I made a mistake," Amy whimpered.

"I just can't believe you did this. I mean you Amy Juergens. The good girl who gets straight A's and cares more about other people than herself," Ricky talked calmer.

"Ricky I know there is nothing I can say. What I did was unforgivable and I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out," Amy cried as she looked up at Ricky.

Ricky sat down beside Amy and put his arm around her. Amy put her head into his chest as she cried. Ricky stroked her hair as he tried to calm her down.

"We need to figure out a way to work this out for John. He needs us to be strong; we can't just give up," Ricky assured.

Amy looked up at Ricky, "You know I'm so lucky to have a guy like you in my life."

Amy hugged tightly onto Ricky. Ricky kissed her head then suggested, "Let's just go to bed and work this out in the morning."

Amy nodded as they walked into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Amy awoke, Ricky was not in the bed. She quickly sat up and looked around. Amy instinctively covered her mouth with her hand. Her stomach bubbled as she felt something weird inside herself. She leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed onto the trash can.<p>

Ricky sat in the living room playing with trains with John when he heard a strange sound coming from the bedroom. He quickly jumped up and ran into the bedroom. He saw Amy leaned over the bed. Her face was pail and the room stank.

"Amy are you okay? Are you sick?" Ricky asked as he rushed over to her.

"I don't know. I just woke up and then I felt sick," Amy answered.

"You're not..."

"I hope not," Amy responded as she got up off the bed.

Ricky turned away from her. He couldn't handle this, not now.

"I should go to the doctor to find out," Amy stated as she pulled on some sweatpants and a sweater.

Dates were running through Ricky's head. It was the 10th right? When was she last...when did we last?

Amy was thinking the same as Ricky, she was scared. She didn't want this to be real. This can't happen now.

* * *

><p>Ricky waited anxiously for Amy to get back.<p>

"Daddy where's mommy?" John asked as he pulled himself up onto the couch beside Ricky.

"Mommy is out right now but she will be back soon," Ricky answered.

Just then Amy walked in the door and the expression on her face didn't say good news.

She sat down on the couch and then mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

"How far along?" Ricky questioned.

"I don't know maybe four or five weeks," Amy guessed.

Ricky had another question in mind but he couldn't bear to ask it.

Amy stood up and passed around the room, "When did we last have sex?"

"I'm not sure..."

As much as Ricky didn't want to ask, he knew he had to, "When did you cheat?"

"About four weeks ago."

Ricky stood up and slammed his hand into the wall. Although it hurt his hand, he didn't care. He was furious.

Amy held onto John as she stared at Ricky.

Ricky grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. He drove as fast as he legally could until he reached the house. He got out of his car and pushed opened the front door without even knocking. He rushed upstairs and swung open the bedroom door.

Ricky walked over to him and punched him as hard as he could in his face. He wanted to continue hitting him and never stop but he stopped himself.

"I guess I deserved that," Ben commented as he rubbed his face.

"You know I never thought you could get any lower after the things you have done in the past but I guess I was wrong," Ricky roared.

"Ricky I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to go that far, it was a huge mistake," Ben begged for forgiveness.

"She's pregnant," Ricky stated as he glared at Ben.

"Whose baby is it?" Ben questioned.

"We don't know."


	2. Together Yet Apart

Amy was slowing walking around her bedroom to test her strength. She had spent the past two weeks with extreme morning sickness. Even though Ricky was there holding back her hair, there was tension between the two.

Very few words were being exchanged between the young couple. Ricky was trying to be mature and stand by Amy even though he harboured deep resentment toward her. What if the baby isn't his?

Amy opened the bedroom door and searched all throughout the house. Ricky and John weren't there. She picked up her cell phone and called him, no answer. She pulled on some sweatpants and hoodie before walking down to the butcher shop.

She walked over to the counter and rang the bell. But the last person she wanted to see came.

"Oh hi Amy," Ben greeted.

"Have you seen Ricky or John?" Amy asked.

"They walked by about an hour ago," Ben responded.

Amy turned around and walked towards the door.

"You don't look very good, maybe you should just go lie down," Ben suggested.

Amy walked back towards him and growled, "This is your fault."

"What?"

"Ricky hates me now because of what you did," Amy stated.

"We both did it."

"I didn't want to, you took advantage of me."

"Yeah, just like Ricky did at Band Camp?" Ben snapped.

Amy had no response.

"If you want to find him that bad, I'll go find look for him," Ben offered as he took off his apron.

Amy nodded and then walked back up to the apartment.

Ben banged his head against the counter.

"Why do I have to be so stupid," Ben groaned before walking toward his car. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ricky, no answer. He then phoned Amy's parents' house.

"Is Ricky and John there?" Ben asked.

"Ricky dropped John off here about half an hour ago but I don't know where he went," Ashley answered.

"Ok thanks."

"Wait I heard that Amy is pregnant again and it's your baby, is that true?"

"I don't know," Ben stated before hanging up the phone.

Ben sat in his car for a second contemplating Ricky's whereabouts. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ricky's foster mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi it's Ben, you do know where Ricky is?"

"No sorry I don't, why is he missing?" she worried.

"No Amy just wants to find him," Ben replied.

"Oh."

"Well thanks anyway," Ben sighed as he hung up the phone.

Ben then went forward to call everyone that he knew but none of them were answering him. "I guess they know," Ben thought.

Ben stepped out of his car and took a quick look around the street but saw nothing. He then trudged up the stairs to tell Amy what he had inquired.

They had a short and awkward conversation. Neither one of them dared to bring up "the subject".

Amy grabbed her keys off her side table and drove to her parents' house. Even though she didn't know where Ricky was, she was glad to know where John was.

"Hey sis," Ashley sighed as she let Amy in.

"Where's John?" Amy worried as she began rushing around the house.

"He's in the living room playing with Robbie," Ashley answered.

Amy rushed into the living room and sat down on the floor beside John. She then looked up at Ashley and asked, "Where's mom and dad?"

"They went out for the weekend."

"And they left Robbie?" Amy questioned.

"They didn't want to leave me alone," Ashley stated.

"What did you do?" Amy asked.

"Nothing."

They stared at each other for a second before Ashley enquired, "So are you pregnant?"

Amy sighed before nodding.

"Wow Amy, you'll have two babies before you even graduate high school. You really need a hobby."

"Shut up," Amy snapped.

Ashley knelt down beside her sister and pulled her into a hug. Amy reluctantly accepted the hug although she wasn't quite sure why Ashley was being so nice to her.

"I really hope its Ricky's," Ashley whispered.

"Me too," Amy added.

Just then they heard the front door slam open and Ricky strolled into the living room.

"Oh hi Amy," Ricky greeted. He obviously was still trying to avoid her as he wasn't making eye contact.

Amy stood up and demanded, "Where were you."

"I went out," Ricky replied.

"Where?"

"I don't need to tell you, I just went out."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Ashley commented as she carried Robbie to the other room.

"Seriously what is up with you," Amy asked.

"What do you think is up with me?"

"Ricky please just stop. I really need you right now," Amy pleaded.

"But what if it's not my baby? What are we going to do then?" Ricky shouted.

"Do you want to throw our whole relationship away for a stupid little what if?" Amy began to cry.

"I'm going to stay with my foster parents for a bit," Ricky stated.

"Please Ricky we can work this out, just stay," Amy sobbed.

"I'm sorry Amy but I need some time to think," Ricky retorted as he walked out of the room. Ashley avoided eye contact as he walked out the door.

Ashley walked over to Amy. Amy picked up John as she cried.

"I have to go home."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? We can hang out," Ashley suggested.

"I need to be alone," Amy blubbered.

"Do you want me to watch John?"

"No I can handle him," Amy responded as she left the house.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Ashley pulled open the door. She put her arms around the guy in front of her as she passionately kissed him.

"Were Amy and Ricky just here?" he asked.

"Yeah they had a fight. Oh and watch out, Ricky is staying with your foster parents for a bit," Ashley answered.

Ethan lightly pushed Ashley inside the house and then stated, "We'll I guess I'll be spending a lot of time here."

Ashley giggled as Ethan kissed her neck.

"It's not like you don't do that anyway," Ashley commented before Ethan pulled her into another kiss.

**I'm really loving the new boys in the Secret Life, I mean Ethan and Jacob are both really cute. And I can see Ethan and Ashley hooking up in the future, I mean Ashley seems to like the bad boys! Anyway I hope everyone's enjoying the story! (I'm loving writing it!)**


	3. Walking In

"When can you get a DNA test?" Ricky asked as his foster mom sat down with her cup of coffee.

"Well you should wait until the baby is born," she replied as she sipped her coffee.

"But can we do it before?"

"It's possible but I think you really should just wait until the baby is born," Margret insisted.

Ricky sighed.

"I know this is hard for you but you have to stick by her. This isn't easy for her either. Remember you're engaged, you promised to be with her no matter what," Margret lectured.

"I know," Ricky agreed as he stood up, "Hey where's Ethan?"

Margret looked around and answered, "I don't know."

"I'll go find him," Ricky stated.

Ricky got in the car and found himself driving towards a familiar destination. He walked up to the front door but as he knocked, the door opened. He cautiously walked inside.

"George? Anne? Ashley?" Ricky yelled as walked inside the Juergens house.

Ricky heard noises coming from the living room but was prepared for what he saw.

On the couch he saw Ashley with her shirt open as she made out with a shirtless Ethan who was lying on top of her.

"Seriously?" Ricky commented as he looked away from them.

Ethan grabbed his shirt off the ground and pulled it on as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Ricky exclaimed.

"Please don't tell anyone," Ashley pleaded.

"I won't but promised me next time you are going to do that, that you will lock the front door," Ricky retorted.

"Okay now go," Ethan snapped.

As Ricky walked out of the living room Ashley ran up to him.

"How's Amy doing?" she asked.

"How come you all of a sudden care? I thought you hated Amy," Ricky commented.

"She's my sister."

"Well I think she is doing fine but we haven't talked in a few weeks," Ricky answered.

"I think it's your baby," Ashley smiled.

"Well I hope your right," Ricky smiled back as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Amy sat on the floor with John as he smiled up at her. A small toy car was grasped in his hand as he rolled it along the floor.<p>

"We don't do this often enough," Amy commented.

"Play?" John asked as he handed Amy a car.

Amy smiled as she joined in on her son's fun.

The door opened. John got up and ran to hug onto Ricky's legs.

"Daddy!"

"Hey John," Ricky smiled as he picked up John and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I though you hated me," Amy commented.

Ricky put down John and sat down beside Amy. He put his arm around her. She glared as he smiled at her.

"Amy no matter what happens, no matter whose baby this is, I will stand by you. I know this is going to get harder in a few weeks when you start school again but I want you to know I will always be here for you. I will hold your hair back, go to the appointments, anything you need me for I'll be there," Ricky explained.

Amy lightly kissed Ricky on the lips, "Thanks Ricky."

"So how far along are you?" Ricky questioned.

"Ten weeks, only four more weeks and I'll be in the second trimester," Amy answered.

"Baby?" John asked.

"Yeah mommy's going to have a baby," Ricky smiled at his son.

John walked over to his parents and Amy placed his hand on her stomach.

"I don't see a baby," John commented.

"You can't see it yet, it's still inside my tummy but soon you will be able to feel it," Amy explained.

John didn't seem to understand.

"It's okay if you don't understand," Ricky commented as he pulled his son into a hug.

"I love you mommy and daddy," John smiled.

**Sorry it's short but I promise to write more next time. Okay now time for my little Secret Life rant I have started doing so feel free to stop reading now. (I hope you liked this short chapter!) The one thing that doesn't make sense in the show is that John is so well mannered and never talks. I mean he is two years old, two year olds are crazy. Also Amy never spends any time with John. I mean Ricky is the only one who seems like a parent on the show. Also I'm really starting to hate Grace I mean she is just so selfish, Jacob seems really nice but she won't even talk to him. It's not Jacob's fault Grace's dad cheated on her mom. Anyway sorry for that rant but none of my friends like the secret life so I have no one else to rant to. (Just a warning but I will be adding more of the characters into the story because it's hard to just write about Amy and Ricky)**


	4. Changing

Amy grabbed a light pink tank top out of the top drawer on her dresser. She pulled off her pajama shirt. Amy glanced toward the mirror. She looked away and then looked back.

"It couldn't be," Amy spoke softly.

She walked up to the mirror and turned sideways. She graced her hand over her small but noticeable bump. Even though she had just entered her second trimester, she still couldn't believe it.

Then without even bothering to pull on the shirt, she rushed into the living room.

Ricky ran a small comb through John's short hair as he noticed Amy enter the room.

"Look," Amy stated as she stood sideways to show Ricky her newly formed baby bump.

Ricky stood up and walked over to Amy. He put one hand on her stomach and used the other to caress her face. He lightly kissed her lips.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Amy questioned.

"No, I think it's pretty amazing," Ricky responded as he placed both hands on her stomach.

"It makes you think about when we were having John, doesn't it?" Amy asked.

"I guess. Being with you now and getting to experience this pregnancy makes me wish I would have been more involved in the first one," Ricky explained.

"But you were only sixteen, you can't blame yourself for who you were back then," Amy replied as she kissed Ricky's forehead.

Ricky removed both hands from Amy's belly.

"What?"

"You really need to go put a shirt on or else you will be late for your first day," Ricky smiled.

Amy rushed back into the bedroom and pulled on the pink shirt. It fit tightly but so did all of her other shirts.

Ricky stood in the door way holding the door open for Amy. She rushed around grabbing her stuff before stopping to question him.

"My classes end at 2 so I thought we should all drive together," Ricky stated.

John reached up to grab Amy's hand. She smiled at him and then the three of them walked out of the door together.

They quickly dropped John off at the daycare before arriving at the high school.

Ricky held Amy close to him. She didn't want to leave the car. She didn't want people staring at her, trying to figure out what was different about her.

"It will be fine. It's your senior year, I want you to try and enjoy it," Ricky commented as he quickly kissed her.

Amy smiled before adding, "Have a good first day of college."

Ricky smiled back at her as she got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Amy buttoned up her black jacket before walking into the school. To her relief no one looked at her for more than a second. Her secret was safe.<p>

"Amy!" Ben exclaimed as he walked up behind her.

Right away Amy smelt the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. Ben stumbled as he turned to look at her.

"Ben have you been drinking?" Amy questioned.

"No little miss pricy pants," Ben laughed way too loud.

Amy grabbed onto the sleeve of his poorly buttoned shirt and dragged him to the counselor.

The counselor looked up at them from behind her desk.

"He's drunk and I've got to go to class, have fun," Amy stated before rushing off.

Ben stumbled as he went to sit in one of the chairs.

"Ben you should not come to school drunk, nor should you get drunk."

"Yeah yeah, I avoided going home just to escape this lecture from my dad," Ben slurred.

"Why did you drink?"

"Why does anyone drink, cause they want to!" Ben exclaimed happily.

"Ben is something going on in your life that is making you turn to drinking again?"

"Just stop with your socio babble. There is nothing wrong with me!" Ben yelled.

"Ben I'm trying to be fair and reasonable but I can see that's not going to work. You're suspended for two weeks; I'll call your dad to pick you."

Ben slumped down in his chair with a big pout on his face like a five year old.

* * *

><p>"Hey Grace," greeted Amanda, the new head cheerleader. She stood confidently in her cheerleading uniform as she smiled at Grace.<p>

"Hi?"

"I'm sure you heard about Tamara's broken leg, well now we are down one cheerleader. Since you used to be a cheerleader I was hoping you would be willing to take her place?" Amanda asked.

"I don't think so," Grace responded.

"Please Grace. It's been two years. We really need you," Amanda begged.

"How long will Tamara be out for?" Grace questioned.

"Six months including physical therapy."

"Fine," Grace sighed as Amanda hugged her.

"Practices are Tuesday and Thursday after school in the gym. We will have your uniform ready when you come to practice tomorrow," Amanda explained before happily walking away.

Although Grace was unsure if she had made the right choice, she couldn't help but be excited about cheerleading again.

**I'm sorry for the long wait, finals are coming up and I'm really busy but I managed to find some time to write this. I hope you all like it! And I do love to hear what you guys think...**

**On another note I'm getting really sick of the TV show. I loved the first few seasons but now it feels like they have nothing left and all the characters are getting a lot worse (Except Ricky). I used to really relate to Amy (not the pregnancy part) but now she is really bitchy and annoying. All the characters are just acting really stupid and its getting to the point where I just want to turn off the TV. Ricky is the only character that has really grown up or stayed interesting. Personally I think Adrian would be more interesting if was more of a slut like before, if Amy was the shy sweet girl like she was at the beginning, if Grace and Jack would stop going back and forth in their relationship and well I have to admit I like Ben just because he is interesting and he is always messing up his life. It's funny I decided not to do a rant this time yet I ended up doing it anyway...**


	5. One Step Forward, Another Step Back

Adrian sat on the couch in her apartment. She had her chemistry textbook opened in her lap while she read over text messages in her phone. She sighed.

There was a knock on the door and Adrian jumped up to answer it.

To her surprise it was Ben. And he was drunk.

"Ben what are you doing?" Adrian questioned.

"Hey Adrian. Mind if I come in?" Ben asked. Before she could answer he pushed past her. He pushed the textbook off the couch and sat down.

"Why are you drunk?" Adrian responded.

"Because I was drinking alcohol, duh!"

Adrian sighed angrily then stated, "You're such a dumb ass."

"I know you are but what I am," Ben laughed.

Adrian sat down next to him, "Ben can you just focus and tell me why you were drinking."

"I had sex with Amy and now she is pregnant and it might be my baby," Ben slurred.

"Wait she doesn't know who the father is? I thought it was Ricky's baby."

"Have you been under a rock or something?" Ben retorted.

"I spent most of my summer with Omar and all the rest of the time in summer school. I haven't heard much gossip," Adrian answered.

"Well it's true, Amy doesn't know who the father of her baby is and the three of us have to wait until she has the baby to find out," Ben explained.

"What if it's yours?"

Ben scratched his head. He then responded, "I don't know."

"Let's say hypothetically that the baby is yours. If you are getting drunk all the time, Amy won't want you around the baby."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Ben agreed.

"So you will stop drinking?"

"Yes."

"Wait so what happened to that Dylan girl you met at the grad party?" Adrian questioned.

"I don't know. We hung out all night and then I never heard from her again. I guess she wasn't all that interested."

"Well I'm sure you will find someone."

"How are you and Omar?" Ben asked.

"We'll we have been dating for a while now but I don't know. I guess I miss my old ways. I don't like being tied down to one person. I want my freedom back," Adrian confessed.

"Then dump him. Then date me."

"What?" Adrian exclaimed.

Ben grabbed onto Adrian's face and kissed her. Adrian tried to push him off but he didn't get the message. Adrian finally gave in and kissed him back. Then Ben pushed her down onto the couch.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the door and tripped over one of John's toys.<p>

"Ricky!" she yelled.

Ricky appeared out of John's bedroom with John hiding behind his legs.

"John's toys are everywhere. Why didn't you clean them up?"

"I'm sorry mommy," John apologized as he poked his head out from behind Ricky.

Amy walked over to them and picked up John. She hugged onto him and kissed his head.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about something," Ricky stated.

"What is it?"

"This place is too way too small. There is no room for the new baby let alone us. I think we need to find a new place to live," Ricky explained.

"Can we afford a bigger place?" Amy replied.

"Well we have been saving some money for a few months now. Plus I have been looking into places around here and I have found a few nice places in our price range," Ricky responded.

"Ok when should we go look at them?"

"Now?"

Amy smiled.

Ricky held open the door and Amy walked out with John on her hip. Ricky locked the door then the three of them walked down the stairs together. They got into the car with Ricky driving.

They soon arrived at an apartment building a few minutes away from the school. It was a stale white colour with light blue trimming and detailing. The three of them walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer. The door clicked open into a dingy lobby.

"This doesn't look that great," Amy commented.

"The apartment probably looks better," Ricky reassured.

They walked into the elevator. The scent of rust and dirty metal filled the small space. Amy held her free hand over her mouth to stop herself from throwing up.

She rushed out of the elevator with Ricky and John following closely behind her.

She knocked on the apartment door. A sweet old lady answered the door. Amy smiled before rushing past her and to the bathroom.

"Sorry about her," Ricky apologized as the old lady showed him inside.

The old lady smiled at John and pinched his cheeks, "What a cute little boy. Is he your brother?"

"Actually he is my son," Ricky responded.

"Oh, is she your wife?" the old lady asked as Amy entered the room.

"We are engaged," Ricky answered.

"So can you tell us a bit about this 'lovely' place?" Amy asked as she joined into the conversation.

"It is a two bed, one bath. The kitchen is through that door and this is the living room. Other than that there isn't much to say. Utilities will be extra and rent is due every two weeks," the old lady explained.

Amy and Ricky took a quick look around before thanking the old lady and leaving with John.

The next three places were just as bad if not worse than that apartment.

"This is hopeless, can we go home?" Amy whined.

"Let's just look at one more place then we can go home," Ricky replied.

They stopped in front of a townhouse complex. John was asleep in the back seat. Ricky picked him up and carried him on his back as they walked towards the townhouses. They stood in front of number 8 and knocked on the door.

A young woman in her mid twenties answered the door. A small girl around the age of five hugged onto her waist as she stared up at the strangers at the door.

"You must be Ricky, Amy and John," She grinned.

The three of them walked into the townhouse. The woman looked at John and smiled.

"How old is he?"

"Two," Ricky answered.

"And how far along are you?" she asked as she looked at Amy.

"How did you know I'm pregnant?"

"I'm a mom."

"16 weeks," Amy answered.

"Two kids as a teenager, that's going to be tough," the woman commented.

"Can we talk about the place?" Ricky changed the subject.

"Downstairs is the living room, kitchen and the first bathroom. Upstairs there are three bedrooms and another bathroom. There is a one car garage and even though the yard is pretty small, there is still a lot of room for kids to play around in."

Amy and Ricky were astonished as they looked around the place, it was perfect.

"How much is it?" Ricky questioned.

"$250 000 but you don't have to pay it up front. You can arrange a payment plan so that you pay a certain amount per year until you have paid it off."

"How much do we have?"

"Not enough," Ricky responded.

"They are pretty desperate to sell this place so you could probably get it for 200 000," the woman pointed out.

"If we get a loan we could probably pay it off in about 5 years," Ricky stated.

"So we can get it?" Amy asked.

Ricky nodded.

Amy hugged onto him and kissed him.

The woman handed them the application papers then stated, "Good luck."

**Adrian was the only one who had to go to summer school in the story instead of being like the TV show where for some reason everyone wanted to go to summer school (how crazy is that?). I know not much happens in this chapter even though it's kinda long but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Guess what? No rant today. I'm just so fed with the show that I'm not going to bother. **


	6. All Hell Breaks Lose

Ricky rushed over to Amy; he grabbed the flimsy box she was holding and carried it into the townhouse.

"I know I'm pregnant but I can carry a stupid box!"

Ricky appeared back outside, "I realize that but you have already done so much, why don't you go inside and sit down?"

Amy glared at him before waddling inside. She plopped down on the couch next to John who was playing with a wooden toy train. He looked over at his mommy. He little hand let go of the toy he was holding as he anxiously placed his hand on her tummy.

"Baby?" he asked.

Amy nodded, "That's your baby brother or sister."

Ricky brought the last box into their fully furnished townhouse and then let out a big sigh of relief.

"We're done," he announced.

"Now we just have to unpack the boxes," Amy pointed out.

Ricky groaned.

Amy leaned over and lightly kissed him, "Don't worry, we don't have to start that until tomorrow."

Just as Ricky was finally starting to relax, his and Amy's phones both began ringing. They both grabbed their cell phones and answered them.

"Hey it's Grace, are you two together?"

"Yeah," Ricky and Amy replied.

"Well I have some bad news," Grace sobbed, "Today during the big college football game, Jack experienced heart failure and they don't know if he will live."

"We'll be right there," Amy stated.

The couple hung up their phones and Amy picked up John and placed him on her hip. Ricky opened the car door for them and then rushed to the passenger seat.

"What are we going to do with John?" Ricky questioned as they began driving.

"Just quickly drop him off at my parent's house," Amy responded.

They soon arrived at Amy's parents' house. Amy handed John to Ricky and then Ricky ran to the door.

"Hello," Mr. Jeurgens greeted.

"Watch him for a while," Ricky stated as he handed John to his grandpa then sprinted off.

They began driving again and soon arrived at the hospital.

As soon as they walked in the door they spotted Grace. She was sitting in the corner of the waiting room crying with Jack's parents. They walked over to her as she looked up at them. Her face was stained with tears as her makeup ran down her face.

Amy rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug as Grace cried on her shoulder.

"I love him so much, I don't know what I would do without him," she sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm sure he will make it," Amy comforted.

The hospital door flew open and Ben, Adrian, Madison and Lauren drifted into the room. Grace let go of Amy so that she could comfort Madison who began bawling. Ricky then hugged Grace to avoid looking at or being anywhere near Ben.

"Is there any news yet?" Adrian asked.

"Sadly no, the doctors are still monitoring him," Jack's step dad answered.

A middle aged man who was pursuable the doctor walked over to the group. He looked down at his clip board and then back at the people in front of him.

"We tried all that we could to get Jack's heart going again but nothing worked, I'm sorry but he didn't make it."

"My baby!" Jack's mom screamed as her husband pulled her into his arms.

Madison tried so hard not to cry. She began sniffling and breathing irregularly as she suppressed the tears.

"Maddie don't do this to yourself, just let it out," Amy spoke with the upmost kindness.

"I shouldn't even be upset, we aren't even together anymore," Madison cried.

"But you still love him," Lauren commented.

Meanwhile Grace was hysterical as Ricky and Adrian tried to calm her down.

"Jack's dead. My life is over. I should just grab a knife and end my misery," Grace ranted.

"Grace calm down. You're acting crazy, just because Jack is gone doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. Life goes on; you should know that by now," Ricky stated calmly but forcefully.

Amy's phone began ringing. She passed Madison over to Lauren and then answered it.

"Ricky we have to go pick up John. My dad has to leave and no one else is home."

"Where's Ashley?" Ricky questioned.

"We don't know. My dad said she was really upset last night so he is going out to look for her," Amy replied.

Ricky and Amy hugged Grace goodbye then passed their condolences onto Jack's parents.

* * *

><p>After picking up John, Amy and Ricky arrived back at their apartment to see Ashley standing in front of the door.<p>

Amy rushed out of the car with John in her arms, "Ashley where have you been? Dad is really worried about you, you have to go home."

"Amy I need to talk to you," Ashley stated in a voice that sounded much to emotional to be hers.

Ricky walked over to them and grabbed John from out of Amy's hands. He kissed Amy on the cheek before walking inside.

"What is it Ashley?"

"Ethan broke up with me."

"Why?"

"He said he was tired of being tied down and he wanted to be with other women."

"That's awful," Amy responded as she pulled her little sister into her arms.

All of a sudden Ashley's face turns very pale and she throws up all over Amy's back.

"EW!" Amy screams as she jumped back.

Ashley leans over and throws up all over the bushes.

"Ashley..."

She stopped throwing up at looked at her older sister.

"You're not...?"

"I don't know," Ashley admitted.

Amy took off her puke covered cardigan and threw it into the puke covered bushes.

"Shouldn't you clean that up?" Ashley commented.

"Not now, get in the car."

"Please don't take me to the clinic, I don't want anyone to know. It's bad enough you got pregnant by accident twice but I don't want to be like you," Ashley begged.

They stopped in front of the drug store. Amy walked inside with Ashley close behind her. Amy grabbed a pregnancy test and went to pay for it while Ashley hid in one of the aisles.

"You don't need that test hunny, I can already tell you that you're pregnant," the teenage girl behind the counter commented. She had dark brown hair, a curvy figure and a lot of lip gloss on. She reminded Amy a lot of Adrian.

Amy grabbed the test and found Ashley. Then she dragged her into the bathroom.

Ashley walked out of the stall with the pregnancy test in hand.

"How much longer?" Ashley questioned.

"About a minute," Amy replied.

A few moments later Amy's cell phone began ringing.

5.

She answered it.

4.

"Ben?"

3.

"Please don't let this happen to me," Ashley thought.

2.

"What Ben? I can't hear you, speak up."

1.

"Ben you're where?"

Ashley picked up the test and stared at it. It was...

**Hehe... I love cliff hangers. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter but my laptop was in for repairs so I couldn't write. Well it's Monday which means new episode of the Secret Life. With a new episode and a new chapter I guess it's a win-win! Enjoy!**

**PS If you don't understand the counting it's for the test (and it was an interesting way to end the chapter). **


	7. Drama, Drama, DRAMA!

Well the look on Ashley's face said it all. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the pink cross on the pregnancy test. Her fingers began shaking as she dropped the test into the sink.

"Ok calm down Ben, I'll call your dad and everything will be okay," Amy replied as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh before looking at her sister.

"Ash are you okay? What did it say?" Amy questioned as she pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"It... it was... positive," Ashley stuttered.

"Oh Ash I'm so sorry," Amy replied as she stroked Ashley's dark brown hair.

"This can't be happening," Ashley stated.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it is."

Ashley pushed Amy away from her, "Don't sweetie me, since when are you ever this nice to me?"

"I'm just trying to be supportive, just think of the bright side. You're going to have a baby!" Amy said as she tried to sound happy.

"I don't want a baby."

"Are you going to give it up for adoption?" Amy questioned.

"No, I'm not going to have it," Ashley replied.

Amy gasped.

"Don't you dare judge me, it's my choice. I never want to end up like you pregnant for the second time and engaged at seventeen, you're crazy."

"I know you're shocked but you don't have to take it out on me," Amy whimpered.

"I'm leaving, I'll let you handle your ex boyfriend who is stuck in jail and may be the father of your second baby," Ashley yelled as she left the pharmacy restroom.

Amy followed quickly behind her. Once in the pharmacy her face went bright red when she saw all the people who had overheard their conversation. She rushed out of there as she hid her face. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Ricky Ben is in jail, can you deal with that? I have to deal with Ashley," She quickly stated. She didn't even wait for an answer before hanging up.

Ricky called back immediately.

"I can't I'm at Grace's house. She's really depressed and I have to stay here and make sure she is okay because I can't get a hold of Adrian," Ricky answered.

"What is wrong with everyone today? Ben's in jail, Grace is depressed, Adrian is missing, Madison is probably depressed too and Ashley and I are pregnant."

"Ashley's pregnant?"

"Yeah Ethan knocked her up."

"Now I need to talk some sense into that kid, he's turning out to be way too much like me."

"Yeah I got to go."

Amy got into her car. She looked down at her belly. She put her hand on it and whispered, "Please don't turn out to be as messed up as me and my friends."

She began driving around town. Ashley was on foot but somehow Amy was unable to find her. She decided to stop at Ricky's foster parents' house partly to see if they've seen Ashley and partly to yell at Ethan.

When she got to the front door, it was open. She walked inside but no one was there.

"Margret? Shaker? Ethan? Is anyone home?" Amy called out but no answer.

All of a sudden she heard a lot of yelling coming from downstairs. She rushed down to the shock of her life. Ashley was standing in the doorway of Ethan's bedroom, inside was Ethan and Adrian, in bed...together and without clothes.

"Ethan you son of a bitch!" Ashley yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I came to talk to you and tell you that you knocked me up but you seem busy at the moment," Ashley screamed.

"You're pregnant?" Ethan questioned.

"I think I'm going to go," Adrian stated. She pulled her dress on and then grabbed her underwear off the floor. She walked out of the room and was shocked to see Amy.

"Number one you're a sick nasty slut, number two go to Grace's house and stop her from killing herself so that Ricky can go talk to Ben's dad and bail Ben out of jail," Amy commanded.

Adrian was about to respond but she stopped herself, "Ok, I'm sorry I'll go help Grace." Adrian left quickly feeling very disgraced about what had just happened.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Ethan asked softly. A smile broke out across his face.

"No."

"I'm not the father?"

"You are but I'm not having the baby," Ashley cleared up.

"I have a say in this, that baby is half mine and I want to keep it," Ethan yelled.

"I don't give two shits about what you want, I'm getting rid of this problem and you can't do anything about it."

Ethan stepped closer to Ashley; his face was red with rage.

"Touch her and I'll call the police," Amy stated.

Ashley and Ethan turned to look at her.

"Ethan you broke up with her for no reason so you really don't have any right in what she does. Yeah you may have helped make the baby but ultimately it's her choice. Come on Ash, I'll drive you home."

Ashley walked over to her pregnant sister and walked up the stairs with her. For once she was happy Amy couldn't stay out of it.

* * *

><p>Ricky glared at Ben through the jail bars. The bars opened up and Ben was escorted out.<p>

"Really Ben? Overdose and pass out in an alley then have the cops find you and arrest you for possessing drugs. Can you get anymore stupid?"

"You think your mister perfect because you have a job and you go to college and you have Amy but there is still a chance that baby is mine so you better watch out Ricky Underwood," Ben threatened.

"Even if you are the biological father that doesn't mean you will be the baby's dad. I'll be the one to raise it and I'll be the one married to its mom, so if anything I'll be the father either way."

"Amy would let me help raise the baby if I am the father."

"Because you have proven yourself to be so responsible in the time that you have known her; you broke her heart over and over. Now you are getting drunk and high while getting into fights and basically ruining your life. You sound like a real good father to me," Ricky replied.

Ben raised his fist and punched Ricky in the face. The cops handcuffed him and threw him back into the cell.

"Get comfy in there because you're going to be in there for a long time," Ricky smiled as he walked away.

**THERE'S TOO MUCH HAPPENING! This**** story is just getting hard to write because I have so many ideas and so much drama is happening right now but whatever I've made a commitment and I'm sticking to it. On a totally different note the TV show is starting to intrigue me, the whole prostitute thing is a good angle that I can truthfully say I didn't see coming. I would actively start watching the TV show again but I live in Canada and I don't get ABC Spark on my TV and I don't want to pay extra for it so I'll just catch the occasionally episode online. God that was a long message, sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, it makes me happy :)  
><strong>


	8. Life Goes ON

Ashley sat nervously on one of the way too soft waiting room chairs. Her eyes darted around to the few very pregnant women. Amy squeezed tightly onto her sister's hand.

"Miss Jeurgens, we are ready for you," the chubby nurse behind the counter announced.

Ashley stood up. She looked at her sister.

"Don't worry Ashley, everything will be fine," Amy reassured, "I'll be right here if you need me."

Ashley weakly smiled at Amy before following the nurse into the back.

Amy let out a loud sigh once her sister was out of sight. She looked down and placed her hand on her growing belly. She kept wondering if it is a girl or a boy. She declined to know the gender when she had the chance. She needed some kind of mystery to think about to distract her from the big question she was wondering.

"How did I ever get into this big of a mess?" Amy muttered under her breath. She placed her other hand on her stomach and tilted her head to speak to the baby, "Please be Ricky's... I don't think I can handle anymore drama in my life."

Amy sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. She flipped through the last pages of the magazine she was reading until she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. She placed her hand on her tummy as she felt the baby kick.

"23 weeks," Amy stated. Her face lit up as her baby continued to kick. She remembered how scared she was when John kicked for the first time but it was different this time. This time she felt like she was really ready to have a baby, she felt like she could enjoy it more.

"Amy can we go home now?" Ashley stated as she walked over to her sister.

Amy stood up and pulled Ashley into a hug. Ashley hugged tightly onto Amy before suddenly jumping back.

"I just felt something weird, I think it was your stomach," Ashley commented.

"Yeah the baby started kicking a few minutes ago," Amy replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you," Amy admitted.

Ashley placed her hand on her sister's stomach as she felt the baby firmly kick. She smiled at her sister before saying, "I'm secure with my decision. It's over and down with and I feel no regrets."

"So you're just okay? Everything's fine?" Amy responded she seemed shocked.

"I don't know. I guess it just doesn't feel real yet. I mean it kinda feels like something is missing but the nurse gave me a card for a group she thinks I should attend," Ashley explained.

"That's good," Amy replied as she put her arm around Ashley, "Come on, I'll take you home now."

* * *

><p>Ricky glared through the metal bars that held back his worst enemy. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets as he smirked. Ben leered at him. Their death stare was unbreakable.<p>

"Mr. Underwood, did you just come here to stare at him?" the prison guard questioned.

"No I needed to talk to him but it is really fun," Ricky snickered.

"You're a bastard," Ben sniped.

"I'm a bastard? What about you? You get drunk and high all the time, you skip school and you slept with my fiancé."

"She was mine before she was yours," Ben stated.

"Yeah and what did you do when you had her? You slept with Adrian and got her pregnant," Ricky retorted.

"You were no saint when you were younger."

"Yeah but I grew up and realized what I was doing wrong. You just keep making the same stupid mistakes over and over."

Ben didn't say anything. He had nothing to say.

"I really should get going. I came here to tell you to stop calling me, I'm never going to bail you out so just give up," Ricky stated.

"Trust me, you're the last person I wanted to call but no one else will answer me or come down here."

"Just leave me and Amy alone."

Ricky began to walk away but he looked back at Ben. He was miserable... and Ricky was enjoying every second of it.

* * *

><p>Grace sat curled up on her bed. Her pink pajama pants sat loosely on her skinny hips. Her tank top hugged onto her skeleton like body. Grace looked over at the lunch her mom had left beside her bed. Eggs, bacon, bread, hash browns and sausages; it made her sick. She grabbed onto the tray and threw it against the wall. It crashed and splattered into a gross goop as it dripped down off the wall.<p>

Grace walked into the bathroom. She bent down beside the toilet and forced her finger down her throat.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Wanna see the drawing I drew at preschool?" John exclaimed. He jumped onto the couch and climbed onto Amy's lap. He proudly held up a messy drawing of multicoloured scribbles.<p>

"Wow John, it looks great," Amy smiled. John's pudgy little face lit up as a huge smile formed across his face.

Amy stood up and held John against her waist. She walked a few steps into the kitchen and placed the drawing onto the fridge. John clapped his hands together in excitement.

Just then the door of the apartment swung open and Ricky walked in. John began squirming in Amy's arms. Amy placed him down on the ground. He ran over to his dad and hugged onto his legs. Ricky picked John up and went over to Amy.

"Amy what do you say about us getting married," Ricky stated.

Amy looked down at the ring on her finger before stating, "We are already engaged..."

"I mean let's go get married. The three of us can go away for the weekend; we'll go to one of those wedding chapels and make a family trip of it."

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Amy asked as she looked down at her stomach.

"Yes. I don't care about who the father is because either way I'm going to be the baby's dad. We'll be married and we already have John, the baby will be a nice addition to our little family," Ricky reassured.

Amy's eyes began swelling up with tears. She rubbed her eyes but she couldn't stop crying. "Stupid hormones," she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Amy nodded, "Let's get married."

* * *

><p><strong> I enjoy writing a Ben and Ricky conflict because I think those two make perfect enemies and I just enjoy Ricky in general. (although I did like it when he was more of a bad boy...) I always write John with a bigger part in Ricky and Amy's lives than in the show because I know a 3 year old isn't quiet and well behaved, in real life he wouldn't just sit there, he would be talking and smiling and enjoying his life. I added a little bit of Grace so you can get how she's been doing since Jack died. Sorry I rambled again I wasn't going to but when I start I have a hard time stopping, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I just want to thank everyone who supports this story... it means a lot!<strong>


	9. Down the Aisle

Amy sat in the passenger seat with her seat belt stretched over her large belly. She looked over at her soon to be husband as he kept his eyes locked on the road. John sat in his car seat in the back of the car. He happily drummed along to the radio as he blabbered along to the song. Ricky reached his hand over to Amy and held tightly onto her hand. She gave his hand a quick squeeze as a smile stained her face.

"Daddy!" John yelled, "How much longer!"

"We are almost there," Ricky replied.

Amy's mind drifted off to the two black bags that hung in the back of the car. One had Ricky and John's suits. The other held her newly bought wedding dress. It was a beautiful white with a forgiving waistline. Not exactly the dress she had always dreamed of but with a belly as big as hers, Amy knew she had to be flexible.

Ricky pulled into the parking lot of the Silver Bells Inn. Their room had been reserved ahead of time, to make sure everything went as planned. Ricky and Amy got out of the car. Ricky opened the back door and pulled John out from the backseat before grabbing onto the two black bags.

John ran over to Amy and held tightly onto her hand. She bent down and kissed his head. He smiled at her and then over at Ricky before they walked inside.

"Mr and Mrs Underwood I presume?" the manager asked as they approached the front desk.

"Yes," Ricky answered.

The manager checked them in and then handed them their room keys. John ran towards the elevator and stared in amazement at the silver metal door in front of him.

"That's an elevator," Amy commented, "It's kinda like a little moving room."

"Cool!" John exclaimed.

The doors opened and John ran inside with Ricky and Amy closely behind him.

Ricky put his hand on Amy's stomach then asked, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Amy replied.

"Yeah but I'm just really curious," Ricky smiled.

"Well you just have to wait a few more weeks," Amy grinned.

Ricky took a deep breath before slowly replying, "Yeah just a few more weeks."

Amy grabbed onto Ricky's hand and smiled at him. Ricky kissed Amy's hand as the elevator doors opened.

John rushed out of the elevator and began running around the hall. Suddenly he wiped out and hit his head on the edge of one of the tables. But instead of crying he started laughing. He got up and Ricky grabbed onto his arm before he could run off again.

"How much sugar did we give him today?" Amy questioned.

"None..."

Amy opened the door to the hotel room and the small family piled into the room. John jumped onto one of the big comfy beds. He lay down and began trying to make snow angels in the bed.

"John we need to put on your suit, come over to mommy please," Amy asked.

Ricky left the bag with Amy's dress on the bed before he went to change in the bathroom.

Amy struggled as she managed to get John out of his clothes and into his suit. Once in his suit John climbed back onto the bed and began jumping back and forth between the beds.

Ricky walked out of the bathroom and stated, "I'll bring John with me and we'll meet you downstairs in the wedding hall."

Amy nodded as she hugged tightly onto her dress. Once the door was closed shut Amy pulled her dress out of its bag.

She took off her clothes. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her very obvious belly. She put her hand on her stomach as she felt a hard kick. She rubbed her belly and hummed a sweet song in hopes of relaxing the baby.

Amy unzipped her dress and pulled it over her body. Amy's head turned back to the mirror. The strapless dress hugged what was left of her curves while floating down over her belly. As she adjusted her hair and pinned her veil into place, she couldn't help but feel nauseous. She knew cold feet was a normal thing to get before your wedding but this felt like something more. Like sometime deep in her heart was telling her this was wrong; it's wrong to marry Ricky when she could be carrying Ben's baby. Amy sat down on the bed; her head lay heavy with all the insecurities that had been haunting her for the past 7 and half months. The baby kicked.

* * *

><p>Ricky stood under a white flowered archway. His hand held tightly onto John's as his son's eyes were mesmerized by all the twinkling lights.<p>

One look at the minister told Ricky that he didn't approve. He saw a young teenage couple with a toddler and another baby on the way and just shook his head. Ricky didn't care what he thought, he is 18 and Amy is 17. Who says you have to wait for love?

Amy appeared in the doorway. Ricky's eyes lighted up as he watched his beautiful bride make her way down the aisle. She joined him under the arch, his free hand reached out to grasp hers.

"Ricky Underwood and Amy Jeurgens, I know nothing of you except that you must be deeply in love to be standing before me today. Although young marriages most likely end in divorce, I hope a lifetime of happiness is in your future. You have prepared your own vows, yes?"

Ricky nodded, "Amy would you like to go first?"

Amy nodded. "When I first saw you at band camp all I could think about was how hot you were and as shallow as that sounds it was true. But as we grew up I began to realize what an amazing guy you are and what a wonderful father you make to our son John. I've always wanted to spend my life with one person and although there have been quite a few bumps in the road, I'm glad it's you. I promise to love you for everyday for the rest of our lives and to always be faithful to you because I love you Ricky Underwood."

"Amy Jeurgens, from the first moment I looked at you I knew you were different. There have been a sizeable amount of women in my life before you but not one of them was as beautiful and special as you are. I want to spend forever with you. I want to raise our kids together and go along with the surprises the future has in store for us. Because without you I would just be some tough bad boy who was scared to ever feel anything for anyone, you have turned my life upside down and I couldn't be happier. I love you Amy Jeurgens and I will till the end of time."

"So do you Amy Jeurgens take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," Amy smiled.

"And you do Ricky Underwood take this woman to be your lawful wife?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Underwood. Ricky you may now kiss your bride."

Amy wrapped her arms around Ricky's neck as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update. But here's the moment every Ricky+Amy fan has been waiting for, their real wedding day! A little break from the drama to celebrate this joyous moment but as Amy's due date gets closer and closer the big question still remains, who's the father of Amy's baby? Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I realize some people have said that I make Ben and Ricky come out on two different ends of the goodbad spectrum but this is a Ricky+Amy fanfic! I love hearing from you guys so please review :)**


	10. What If

Amy stood in front of her locker, she had stayed at school late because of the classes she missed. She walked outside the school and sat down on a bench. Soon she was drenched in rain; her tan boots dripped mud as she stepped inside. One week since the wedding and the word had travelled fast. She looked up at the person staring at her. She should have expected him to be there but it still caught her by surprise.

"Hi Ben," she spoke softly as though she was nursing a wound with her words.

He didn't say anything at first. She noticed he looked better, sober. He was starting to remind her of the cute geeky guy that she fell for during their freshman year of high school. He wore a blue and black stripped sweater with dark wash jeans, he looked good. She felt herself smile but quickly stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned. His tone of voice sounded more hurt than angry.

"You knew we were engaged," she responded.

"But I didn't know you were getting married, what about the baby?" Ben asked as he glanced down at her large stomach.

"Ben even if this is your baby it doesn't mean I'm going to leave Ricky. I love Ricky. And Ricky, John and I are a family, the baby is going to be a part of our family," Amy explained.

"Can you just answer one question for me...did I ever have a chance?"

"If I wasn't pregnant when we met, you would have had a very good chance. But I was pregnant with Ricky's baby, we had a bond together. He changed his ways for me and John and he became everything I ever wanted in a guy. I mean maybe if things had happened differently than yes but the way things are, we never really had a chance together."

"Thanks for telling me the truth Amy, you'll always be my first love," Ben grinned.

Just as Ben started to walk away Amy added, "You look good by the way."

He turned around to face her. "Yeah after going to jail I did a lot of thinking about my life. I decided to stop drinking and doing drugs and messing up my already complicated life, I'm going to try and get good grades so I can get into a good college and create a good future for myself."

"That sounds like a good idea," Amy smiled.

Ben turned around and began to walk away. Her eyes were fixated on him as he walked in the rain and out of her sight.

Amy stood up and walked over to her car. She didn't want to go home yet but she knew she had two. She got in her car and drove to her new house. She got out of the car. She peeked in the window to check to see if anyone saw her. She leaned her back up against the wall. Her mind drifted back to the memories of the past three years. The love, the heartbreaks, the embarrassments, the fights and most of all, the drama. Every so often she would think about what her life would have been like if she never got pregnant at band camp. Would she and Ben be together? Would she have kept playing the French horn and eventually gone to Juilliard? Would her life have been any different or were things just meant to turn out the way they did...

"What are you doing out here? I'm exhausted and I really just want to go home. I have a date with Toby tonight and I want some time to get ready," Ashley exclaimed.

"You're going out with Toby again? But you broke up with him?"

"Yeah I broke up with him for a complete asshole but he still calls me so I decided to ask him out again," Ashley groaned.

"Ok well you can leave now, thanks for watching John."

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley replied as she rushed over to her new car.

John rushed up to Amy the second she walked in the door. He grabbed his arms tightly around her legs. She waddled over to the couch with John still attached to her legs. He let go and climbed up onto the couch. He placed his head on Amy's stomach and kissed her belly.

"Are you excited for the new baby to be born?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

John nodded.

"Do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"A baby sister," John replied happily.

Amy was shocked, she was sure he was going to say brother. Why would he want a sister over a brother?

Amy watched as John jumped down off the couch and ran into his room. She let out a deep sigh as she glanced down at her tummy. Just one more month to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet is how I would describe this chapter. Continuing on a blissful little break from the drama. But a lot can happen in one month... Hope you all liked this short chapter and I really enjoyed the reviews from the last chapter :)<strong>


	11. The Unexpected

**Hey sorry it took so long but it's a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story even though I suck at updating it regularly! Some people might be a little upset with this chapter but I wanted it to be unexpected and I like making it a bit unpredictable so yeah... Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amy sat on the couch in my family's living room. She balanced a large clear bowl of popcorn on her extremely humongous stomach. She was watching a movie she could care less about; all she could think about was the swelling pain her my feet. She wants to eat but at the same time she wants to throw up. Amy felt awful. Ricky went out for the day to do who knows what while Amy's parents insisted that she came to their house. They're sharing the house which seems like an extremely stupid idea to her. However everything pisses Amy off lately, maybe that's why Ashley is watching John while she's sitting by herself.<p>

Amy got up onto her huge feet. She yanked down the skirt of my black short sleeve dress because after all black is sliming. She waddled over to the kitchen and pulled open the door of the fridge. Amy grabbed half a chicken, a large salad and some chocolate fudge that was hidden in the back. She placed it down on the table and was about to dig in when a wave of nausea came over her. She wobbled over to the sink and threw up.

Suddenly Amy heard a loud knock on the door. "What?" Amy yelled.

The door opened to reveal Madison and Lauren. They walked inside. They looked over at the massive amount of food on the table and then over to Amy who's head was still in the sink.

"It looks like you could use some cheering up," Lauren commented.

"No fuck," Amy groaned.

"Amy what's wrong? You never swear," Madison questioned.

"What do you think is wrong? I have this huge baby inside me. It's driving me crazy I wish it would just come out," Amy complained.

"Well do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Madison asked with a forced smile on her face.

"No. Stupid Ricky didn't want to know. I wanted to know but he convinced me a surprise would be funner as if this pregnancy wasn't surprise enough."

"You should probably sit down, you don't look too great," Lauren suggested. She rushed over to Amy and helped her over to the kitchen table.

"I was totally fine last week but now that its three weeks till the due date the baby decided it was time to torture me," Amy whined.

The three old friends sat there in awkward silence. Amy had her hand firmly onto her belly as Madison and Lauren just stared at her. They didn't experience much of pregnant Amy last time also she did a lot less complaining that time; Madison and Lauren hoped it would be that way again.

Amy looked up at Madison and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm better, I had a while to deal with the grief and get used to the thought that he is never coming back. He didn't even really love me anyway, he always loved Grace, I was just a hook up," Madison replied.

"He may have always loved Grace but I think he also loved you," Amy stated.

"It would be nice but you know there is a lot of guys out there, I'm sure I can find someone who will love me, not just love my body."

"Yeah," Amy agreed.

"Yeah," Lauren added.

"So where's Ricky today?" Madison asked.

"I don't know," Amy shrugged.

* * *

><p>Ricky glided his hands through her silky blonde hair. Their lips were interlocked; only parting to take breaths. Her hands explored his chest and back; touching places that had been left unsatisfied for months. He pushed her down onto her bed. It was light pink and very girly; just like her. She flipped him around so that she was sitting on top of him. His hands reached around her to her back where he pulled apart the clasps on her bra.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Grace questioned.

Ricky stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, "Yeah I am."

They resumed their heated kissing as things got even hotter.

* * *

><p>"Can I be honest to you guys?" Amy questioned.<p>

Lauren and Madison nodded simultaneously.

"When I cheated on Ricky with Ben, I didn't feel bad until everyone found out. And then when I found out I was pregnant, I felt awful. And I hate being one of those sluts who doesn't know who the father of her baby is. I don't know what to think about who the father is. I mean obviously it would be a million times easier if it was Ricky's baby since he's my husband and all but Ben isn't a bad guy either and we have all that history together."

"You wouldn't be upset about having two kids with two different fathers?" Lauren asked, "No offence but you sound crazy."

"No it not that, it's..." Amy stopped talking. She placed both hands on her stomach. She got up from the chair and looked at the liquid spilled all over the chair and the floor beneath it.

"What happened?" Madison questioned.

"My water broke!" Amy screamed, "Oh my god, what the fuck am I going to do? Ricky's not here. My parents are out. Ashley is here but she is watching John, fuck what am I going to do with John?"

"Calm down, I have a car. I'll drive you. Madison will help you into the car, I'll tell Ashley to meet us at the hospital and someone will call Ricky and anyone else who you want to come," Lauren instructed before rushing off into the garage.

Madison put her arm around Amy while they waddled to the car. Amy lied down in the back seat while Madison took the passenger seat. Amy pulled out her phone and called Ricky but after a few beeps it went to voice mail. "I'm having the baby met me at the hospital!" she yelled. Meanwhile Madison called Amy's parents.

While Amy was calling Ben, Lauren joined them in the car and started driving.

"Hey Ben," Amy said.

"Hey what's up?" he replied.

"I'm having the baby and I thought you would want to be there," Amy responded.

"Yeah totally," Ben smiled.

"Ok just meet me at the hospital, bye," Amy stated. As soon as she hung up the phone she let out a muted scream. "Ben answers but Ricky won't, what's going on?"

"I don't know but we will be at the hospital really soon," Lauren replied.

Quite a few minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot. With both Lauren and Madison supporting her, Amy made her way into the hospital. Madison and Lauren were at a loss when speaking to the receptionist, she went on about stuff they had no idea about. Thankfully Ashley soon walked through the doors with John on her hip. She handled all the paper work and questions and got Amy into a private room.

John stared blankly at his mom. She wore a hospital gown and had her long hair tied into a high ponytail. At the moment she was calm and contraction less.

"What's going on Mommy?" John asked.

"Mommy is having the baby, soon you're going to be a big brother," Amy forced a smile onto her face.

John had a huge grin on his face. He was precious as he reached over at tried to touch Amy's belly. Amy shook her head, her hand caught his. "Mommy just needs to rest John, why don't you go see Auntie Ashley or Auntie Madison or Auntie Lauren outside the room?"

John nodded and jumped down off the bed. He pushed the door open and was scooped up by Ashley who was walking towards the room. "Mom and Dad are in the waiting room and so is Ben, he wants to talk to you," Ashley stated.

"Ok tell him he can come in."

Ashley nodded and left the room with John in her arms.

Amy rolled over on her side and tried Ricky again but there was still no answer.

"Hey Amy," Ben smiled after softly knocking on the door.

"Hey."

Ben walked over and took a seat on a nearby chair, "How are you doing?"

"Beside the person I'm trying to get out of me I'm awesome."

"Stupid question, anyway where's Ricky? I don't see him anywhere."

"I don't know. I told him I was going to my parents today and he said he didn't want to go out and instead he was going to visit a friend or something. I keep phoning him but he isn't answering, I don't know what's going on," Amy stared sobbing.

"Hey its okay, he'll get here, I'm sure he got put his phone on silent or something."

"Thanks Ben, I'm glad you're here," Amy smiled.

"Me too, I can't believe this is the third time I've been in the maternity ward and I'm only seventeen," Ben laughed.

Amy laughed too, she couldn't help it. Suddenly she was so happy. Until of course she got attacked by a contraction. Instead of fainting this time Ben grabbed onto Amy's hand and let her take it out on him.

Once it was over Amy asked, "What happened to you, to us? Everything was so great at the beginning then you got Adrian pregnant and I got together with Ricky and everything got messed up between us. Then I struggled as a teen mom and you started drinking and doing drugs. And that night we ended up together, our first time together. I got pregnant and everything became an even bigger mess. But now here we are and everything feels like it will be okay."

"Yeah I know what you mean. In these last few months I've really tired to grow up and stop being a child on the off chance that it's my baby although it's most likely Ricky's," Ben responded.

"Why is it most likely Ricky's?"

"I don't know. You guys are married, you have a son together, and it just makes sense."

"Life doesn't always make sense, sometimes things happen that don't make any sense at all. Sometimes such unexpected things happen that your whole life is turned around and suddenly nothing makes sense," Amy stated.

"Yeah, I guess that pretty much sums up our lives huh?"

"Yeah it does."

"I'll go find Ricky for you, I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss the birth."

"Thanks Ben, you're a great friend."

Ben smiled before leaving the room.

Amy let out at loud scream, another contraction. It was going fast, much faster than Amy's last pregnancy. Amy was just hoping the baby would stay in long enough for Ricky to arrive.


	12. Ten Centimeters

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! It's finally that time, Amy's at the hospital and you know what happens there... I hope you guys like this short little chapter (I know most people weren't too thrilled at the last one but the story is called Mistakes) Anyway I love hearing from you guys and I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Ricky awoke in a strange bed. It was pink and girly and he didn't remember it at all. He didn't remember anything at all. He flipped over to see a beautiful blonde sleeping beside him. He knew who she was and looking around the room just proved it.<p>

Ricky got out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. It felt dirty and awful like an addict who had just relapsed. Grace turned over and looked at him. Her eyes were stained with tears.

"Why did we do this?" she sobbed, "Jack is going to be so mad, so is my dad, everyone up there is probably furious with me."

"You think you have problems?" Ricky yelled, "I got drunk for the first time in a long time. I cheated on the woman I love more than anything in the world!"

"We can keep this a secret, no one needs to know," Grace suggested still in tears.

Ricky nodded. He picked his phone up off of the floor and saw the 25 missed calls. Loud black bold type jumped out at him, it read, "Ricky I'm in labour get to the hospital as fast as you can."

"Fuck," Ricky murmured under his breath.

* * *

><p>Amy's hands gripped tightly onto the hospital bed. The contractions were getting so close. Her mom sat patiently beside her, holding a hot cup of coffee. John was away with the others so all Amy had to worry about was the baby who was trying to plot its escape from her.<p>

The door opened just as Amy let out a loud scream. It was Ricky. He was panicked and freaked out. He had never actually seen a woman give birth before; even when John was born he just waited outside of the room. This time he wasn't getting off so easy, this time he was going to have to watch.

"Ricky!" Amy yelled, "Where the hell have you been?"

Ricky walked over to her and grabbed onto her hand, "I'm sorry I'm so late, I fell asleep and I didn't get your messages until now but I'm here."

The doctor joined them in the room to check on Amy. "You're at 10 centimetres, it' time to push."

* * *

><p>Ben sat anxiously in the waiting room. It was all happening so fast. He looked over at John who was sitting on Madison's lap, pulled at her hair. Soon a new person would be brought into the world, a person who may or may not be Ben's baby.<p>

Ashley sat down beside Ben. She took a sip from her coffee before stating, "My family is so messed up. My parents are divorced yet they live together. My little brother is younger than his nephew. My sister who is one year older than me is married and had two kids before she even graduated from high school."

"You're not so normal either. You got home school for high school and graduated a year earlier than your older sister. You got pregnant by your ex boyfriend but decided not to have the baby," Ben pointed out.

"Yeah I know but I think I'm the most normal, besides from Robbie who is just a toddler."

"You aren't excited to be an Aunt?"

"I'm an Aunt to two kids at sixteen, it's not exactly exciting."

"How do you think I feel? My little girl is married and giving birth to her second baby at seventeen," George added.

"Whose baby do you think it is?" Ashley questioned.

"No offence Ben but I hope its Ricky's. My little Amy doesn't need any more drama in her life," George answered.

Suddenly a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Juergens, Ashley, John; Amy would like you to come and met the newest member of your family."

"She had the baby?" George asked.

The nurse nodded, "Follow me."

George and Ashley entered the room carrying both Robbie and John. Amy lied on the hospital bed. Ricky sat beside her with his eyes staring down at the baby in Amy's arms. From one glance you could see that the baby had Ricky's eyes.

"I want you guys to meet my daughter, Sofia Anne Underwood," Amy smiled.

"It's a girl," Ashley grinned.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"Baby!" John exclaimed.

Ashley handed him over to Ricky. John lightly touched the baby before looking up at his mom.

"That's your sister Sofia," Amy stated.

"Sofia," John repeated.


	13. Moving Forward

Amy's long brown hair tangled and twisted down from her head. She reeked of baby vomit and a serious lack of showering. She looked and felt like total crap. Amy held my head down in my hands as she tried her hardest not to cry. It's not the newborn or finding out who her father is or being a teen mom, although those things upset her too. The problem is what happened last week.

Ricky collapsed onto the bed after managing to put both John and Sofia to sleep. Amy was already tucked into bed; it was her first day of relaxation after months of 24 hour caring for two young kids. Amy didn't know if it was the stress from juggling work and college or just exhaustion but he looked her straight in the eyes and told her something she never wanted to hear.

"I cheated on you," he stated.

She couldn't place what he was feeling at time; was he upset, sorry, angry, regretful, ecstatic? She didn't know. She didn't know why he had to tell her in the first place. Everything was going so smoothly; Amy graduated and started working more hours; Ricky himself got a raise and successfully completed his first year at college; John had his third birthday party a few weeks ago. Everything thing was fine until he spoke those four words.

"It was with Grace, on the night before Sofia was born. That's why I was late getting to the hospital; I fell asleep and didn't get your messages until hours later," he explained.

Amy shook her head back and forth so swiftly and aggressively that it was a surprise her head didn't just snap off. "no, No, NO!" She exclaimed with each word getting louder as they came out of her mouth.

Ricky clapped his hand over her mouth and whispered, "the kids are sleeping, be quiet."

Then it clicked. The timing wasn't random, it was pre-timed. This whole day was preplanned. Letting her sleep in, taking care of all the unpleasant duties of a parent and then once the kids were asleep and they couldn't make any loud noises he was going to tell her. But if he thought that would stop her than he was sadly mistaken.

"You BASTARD!" she screamed, "You cheated on me with a girl who's grieving and bulimic and then buttered me up so that you could get off easier!"

"Amy, sweetie, it's not like that," Ricky begged.

"It's not? I can't believe you! You never wanted me, you didn't want this life, and I bet you didn't even want Sofia to be yours."

"That's not true!" Ricky yelled, "I love you and Sofia and John. Without you I would have had an ever crapper life so it's not like this is a disappointment."

Amy snubbed him. He grabbed onto her arm and forced her to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Amy and I wish it never happened but it did."

"Oh and that makes up for it?"

"Hey you cheated on me and then put me through nine months of hell waiting to find out if your baby was mine," Ricky countered.

"Ricky just get out!" Amy stated firmly. She pointed towards the door as if he didn't already know.

He got up from the bed and left...he left.

Sitting alone in what used to be their room, Amy wasn't even that mad anymore. She had gotten to that point of realization. From here there were two paths, although thinking about it there always was two paths. One lead to Ricky and a complete family life, but the other was unknown; all that was known was that Ricky wasn't there.

Amy could hear the high pitched crying of her infant daughter. In the short week since he had left, they already turned into a highly dysfunctional family. Amy was the broken down mom who sat around eating ice cream and crying, Sofia was the broken up daughter that missed her daddy so much that she pushed her mommy away and John was the young boy trying to be brave, trying not to cry even though he missed Ricky just as much if not more than the others. Amy rushed to the aide of her daughter like any mother would even though she knew her baby was just crying for her daddy to come home.

In the girly pink nursery John stood beside his sister's crib. He poked his head over and told her not to worry. He stretched his face and stuck his tongue out in hopes that she would smile but she didn't. Amy picked her up into her arms and the wailing just got louder. John's smile fell to a frown as he stared at them.

Suddenly he began rushing to the front door. Amy looked at her son in confusion as his face lit up. John reached up to the door knob at the exact second the doorbell rang. How he knew stumped Amy but maybe it was just a feeling in his heart, a connection that told him it was time.

As he opened the door he clung onto the man's legs. Ricky scooped his son into his arms and walked through the doorway. Amy stared at him, faking the anger she felt she should feel. He knew better, he saw the sparkle in her eyes, the relief that he had come back.

Sofia stopped crying when Ricky stepped into the nursery. She got put in her crib and John was placed back onto the ground. Amy and Ricky's eyes were absorbed into a deep glare. Neither knew what to say or even how to begin. John pushed himself into Amy's legs causing her to stumble over onto Ricky. John smiled at himself, delighted with his work as he shoved them out of the nursery.

"You came back," Amy spoke; her words were in a low almost whisper voice. Her expression was not anger but pure uncertainty.

"I wanna be a family again," Ricky responded. "We have both messed up multiple times in our lives and in our relationship but that shouldn't stop us from moving forward. When we got married we promised each other we would stay together forever and work out whatever problems might come our way. I want that chance to work this out and to make us a family again, do you?"

"Ricky you cheated on me and that was a low, horrible, trust breaking thing to do. But I can't give up on us. I know I should be furious with you but for some reason I'm not. After all I did do the same thing to you and at least no one ended up pregnant this time."

"I promise that I will never cheat on you again because Amy you are my world and I don't know how I could go on without you or the kids."

Ricky swept Amy into his arms and she planted an intense passionate kiss on his lips. They wished they could stay in that moment forever. Where everything thing was right and everything just made sense. But in their lives they knew there were more problems and fights on the horizon. There were also anniversaries, birthdays, first days of school, promotions, graduations and all the growing up they get to watch their kids do, and they couldn't imagine going through any of it without each other.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end. I'm so happy about all the people who read this story and reviewed and I love all of you so much. If you never caught on, Amy's baby's daddy is Ricky not Ben although I'm pretty sure I made that clear. I tried for a happy ending because I think after everything that happened they deserve it. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and I want to thank you for your support!<strong>


End file.
